


The Captain

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Friends to Lovers, IN SPACE!, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Outer Space, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Scientist James "Bucky" Barnes, Short One Shot, Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Captain Rogers of the USS Nova is going to be leaving his ship soon, and there's a certain Doctor that he'll miss.





	The Captain

Steve was surprised to hear a soft knock at the door of his captain quarters. “Come in,” he said  
  
A soft smile crept across his face when Bucky walked into the room. “Captain Rogers,” Bucky said to him.  
  
“Dr. Barnes,” Steve replied. They stood there for a second, then both men laughed. They hugged each other, and Steve wished it could have lasted just a bit longer when they broke apart.  
  
“So,” Bucky said, looking around the room, “are you ready to give up command of the USS Nova?”  
  
“Admiral Fury has been pushing me for years,” Steve replied, inching closer to Bucky. “Saying that ‘We need men like you at the front of Starfleet.’”  
  
“And do you want to leave this behind?” Bucky asked. Steve took in a breath, but didn’t know what to say. Ever since he joined Starfleet, he had dreamed of becoming an admiral, where he could help lead Starfleet to new worlds, to become better people—and while he was only going to be advanced to the rank of rear admiral, it was a step in the right direction.  
  
But then … Steve glanced at Bucky. “It’s for the best.” With a small grin, Steve added, “They’ve told me that Commander Wilson will be taking over command of this ship.”  
  
Bucky groaned and rolled his eyes. “You know, I had been so excited for your promotion, until you said that.”  
  
Steve laughed, until Bucky asked, “Please tell me you’ll request to stay here so I don’t have to serve under Sam?”  
  
Steve couldn’t tell if Bucky was being sarcastic. He didn’t know if he wanted Bucky to be serious.  
  
“We didn’t get along when we first met seven years ago,” Steve said. “Promise me you’ll give him a chance.”  
  
“I make no promises,” Bucky said.  
  
“Bucky, you were the one who promised that you’d always support me.”  
  
“You’re an exception,” Bucky replied. Steve … didn’t know exactly what to say to that. The two men stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other.  
  
Steve couldn’t remember exactly when he started to think of him as Bucky rather than Dr. Barnes. He couldn’t even remember when he had fallen in love with him.  
  
But in a matter of a few short weeks, Steve would leave this ship, and Bucky behind. Steve thought about saying something to him, until Bucky’s communicator rang. Bucky pulled it out, and Steve heard Dr. Banner’s voice through it, asking Bucky to meet him in a lower deck.  
  
Bucky pocketed his communicator with another smile at Steve and said, “Captain.”  
  
“I’ll see you later,” Steve said. But as Bucky left, Steve wondered just how many times he had left to see Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> These past few weeks have been a little hectic for me, hence the changing post times, but hopefully things will calm down a bit more now. Thanks for enjoying this little adventure!


End file.
